1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game program and a game apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a game program and a game apparatus which align a plurality of objects in a predetermined order according to an operation with a pointing device for designating an arbitrary point within a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of this kind of a conventional game program and a conventional game apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-222283. In the related art, according to a mouse operation, a non player object is sequentially connected to a player object.
More specifically, a series of game processing is repetitively executed. That is, the player object is moved according to mouse input information, and hitting between the player object and the non player object is determined, and when it is determined that hitting is made, if the non player object is not a predetermined state, the non player object is changed to the predetermined state whereas if the non player object is the predetermined state, the non player object is connected to the player object. Furthermore, depending on the number of connections, ability is given to the player object, and if a connection pattern matches a target pattern, the game is to be cleared.
However, in the aforementioned related art, the current mouse input information is used in the game processing, but the record of the mouse input information up to this time, that is, a locus of the mouse was not especially used. By using the locus, it is expected that a strategic characteristic and savor of the game is enhanced.